


A Damn Good Hard Cover book

by Pocket_Namoji



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Human Park Chanyeol, M/M, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Park Jimin, Vampire AU, Vampire Minseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Namoji/pseuds/Pocket_Namoji
Summary: In a world that was normal but then vampire's emerged slowly taking over the earth. Park Chanyeol is an orphan bookworm who was able to run away with only one big ass story book and huge ass secret to protect him from danger.





	1. My Damn Book Is More Than Enough

Chanyeol was running as fast as he could, he couldn't stop, even when his frail rarely used legs were trembling and aching and begging for rest. He couldn't stop until he was safe. He heard the screams all around, the cries of children as he ran and ran. He willed himself to not stop, but he prayed for the people to escape. Life was good, he was alone, but surrounded by  a good plethora of books, so he survived. Before the attack happened he had finally got himself an interesting book and he wasn't about to die before he at least read it. He ran to his favourite spot, which was an abandoned one story old house. He got in and barricaded the door. Breaths heavy and heart racing, he wasn't terrified, no, he was..... okay yeah, he's scared shitless. I mean there are fucking vampires out there more than likely killing his kind. 

He slid down one of the walls and tried to calm himself down. He was not athletic and all he did for a straight 30 minutes was run, bear with him. He was tired. He rest his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, only to snap them open at the cold gust of wind that blew across his face. He was instantly met with a pair of electric blue eyes piercing his own dark chocolate pair. In a sense, it was the most sane thing to do when his hand clutched his book and subconsciously moved and wacked the stranger in the face, it wasn't his fault, at least.... not the first hit. After the first hit, Chanyeol might have lost control and relentlessly kept on wacking the person over and over.

"Yah-"

"Stop it-"

"You filth-

"-Uman"

Chanyeol stopped briefly as he heard the guy was trying to say something. 

"What was that?" Chanyeol asked genuinely curious only to be pushed back onto the wall he had moved off of in his little rampage, eyes now meeting vibrant blood red ones. It then hit him harder than his book had hit the stranger, one word ran in his mind repeatedly.

_VampireVampireVampireVampireVampireVampireVampireVampireVampire_

Now, if you grew up with Chanyeol you'd already know an interesting fact about him, when he's so scared that he can't move...  _he shuts down._

_**"Chanyeol.exe has stopped working. In other words, I'm too scared for this shit."** _


	2. Sass Level: Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol's body went rigid as his mind turned off, but yet he was still thinking, thoughts traveling too fast. Chanyeol was aware but yet he was not. He was scared but couldn't bring himself to move, he hadshut down. Completely.

 

"Where'd your feisty side go hm human?" the vampire smirked lightly tapping Chanyeol's cheek tauntingly.

 

Like a trigger Chanyeol's systems rebooted and instantly picked up where he left off..... bashing something with his book. His hand flew up and wacked the being once more in the head making the guy's head fly to the side. Chanyeol  took this chance to distance himself from the being, flight or fight mode kicking in.

 

"You little-! Come here!" the vampire shouted.

 

"Uh, no." Chanyeol bit out overwhelmed by the pure stupidity of the command.

 

"You will listen to me you filth!" The stranger hissed and maybe if Chanyeol was shorter and smarter he'd be petrified but right at this moment something that the being said caught Chanyeol's attention.

 

"Well excuse me sir, but I am not the one going around drinking people's blood like a fucking martini and also I will not listen to you, do I look stupid enough to willingly walk over to the same guy who could kill my ass with a fucking bite? Is it the glasses? Is it because I'm wearing them that you take me for a fool? Well let me tell you something very important here right now- listening?- Piss off short ass!" Chanyeol hissed offended by what this guy said.

 

"You're not afraid of me?" The guy whispered.

 

"Oh I'm scared shitless," Chanyeol replied without missing a beat, "doesn't mean I can't sass your ass though." Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly gulping a bit when the guy's eyes twinkle with something akin to when a scientist makes a new discovery.

 

"Oi I'm not your lab rat stop looking at me like I'm a new fascinating species." Chanyeol hissed.

 

"You talk too mu-" Chanyeol rudely cut the being off with a humorless laugh.

 

"And you're a short disgruntled being who's in need of a pair of pliers, like seriously though don't those things cut your tongue every time you speak?" Chanyeol said while rolling his eyes.

 

"Now if you would be so kind to move along and out of my house and not tell your little buddies where I am, please." Chanyeol said sweetly while pointing to the door.

 

The being growled and stood up advancing towards Chanyeol causing him to back up with his book still clutched in his hands tightly.

 

"Xiumin." He hissed.

 

"What? I don't care if you're zooming just don't zoom towards me but rather towards the door."  Chanyeol said as he found myself in fifty shades of confusion by the comment.

 

"It's my name you dimwit." He hissed. He hisses a lot.... is he in pain or is he really an animal in disguise? A cat maybe...

 

"Wow, you're parents must not like you.... If you even have parents... Do you? Or are you born from a freezing lake as a young adult? Maybe you're sculpted and then someone sprinkles blood on you and you come alive? Maybe an evil unicorn is what made you! Damn it Tempest Shadow! Look what you've done!" Chanyeol rambled on and on completely forgetting the kind of situation he's really in. Which is why he was so surprised when he was pushed to the ground and a heavy weight made itself home on top of him.  Chanyeol gulped as the razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight.

 

"H-hey there buddy, n-no need to be all aggressive huh? We can just talk this out, like civilIZED!!!!" Chanyeol suddenly screamed as his skin was pierced rather easily with the fangs that the other man possessed. For awhile the man just sat there not doing anything and Chanyeol started to relax and started familiarizing himself with the feeling, that was his mistake. As soon as Xiumin felt the boy relax is when he started to tentatively pull the red hot liquid from the boy. The liquid has always taste the same to Xiumin no matter who he took it from, It always tasted like rusty iron, bland. That's why he was so surprised when the liquid tasted far from that, it was unrealistically sweet, sour and peppery at the same time, it was addictive. Chanyeol started to trash around madly at the feeling of his blood being forcibly pulled from his veins, causing Xiumin to catch his flailing arms and pin them above the bed and slid his lower region lower down putting himself in a full lying down position on top of the boy effectively ceasing his movements but not his sounds.

 

"Get off me you bastard!" Chanyeol screamed but Xiumin relentlessly continued getting high from the humam's blood. Chanyeol started to pant heavily as he got extremely tired and slightly delirious, he thought he saw a unicorn pass by. Blinking slowly, tiredly as the edges of his vision started to disappear into a deep dark abyss. His eyes fighting to close but Chanyeol refusing too, not before he says one more thing.

 

"You couldn't had let me read my gosh damn book first huh?" Chanyeol tiredly mumbled before passing out completely.

 

That was when Xiumin pulled away, knowing full well that the boy only fainted. He licked the  punctures made by his teeth before getting off the boy. He picked Chanyeol up and slung him over his shoulder. He then looked at the thick hard covered book lying idly on the floor, shrugged and picked it up as well.

 

"Might as well." He hummed before walking out of the building with the boy mumbling something about unicorn shit.

 

~~~~BO$$~~~~

 

"Boss why are you holding that filth?" a cloaked figure asked Xiumin as soon as he stepped out of the shack shack.

 

"I'm bringing him back for the tea party.” Xiumin smirked musing at the hidden meaning in that seemingly sarcastic remark.

 

The figure felt cold shivers race down his spine from what the male said. Backing away from the man. At that moment Chanyeol chose to sneeze in his knocked out state then screamed that rainbows are in fact jelly beans and jelly beans are what leprechaun beards are made of, scaring the guy even more. Xiumin raises his eyebrow before shaking his head and slightly chuckling which made everyone halt as they looked at him in surprise, this guy never smiles let alone laughs.

 

They all felt the impending chaos that was gonna be caused by one nerdy looking human's mere presence and some were scared, others were excited and others did not take kindly to this feeling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll Credits!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm joking...... or am I? Please comment! I find it easier to write when you comment and also I luv you guys for at least reading my book even if you didn't vote! I can back with a hopefully long chapter! Please tell me what you think about it and don't be afraid to comment, seriously it makes me stupidly happy. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Your resident Sarcastic Trash is out!!!


	3. Ahahahah No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys.

Chanyeol opened his eyes groggily looking around the room. Books, wardrobe, hey look someone with red eyes on top of me..... wait what? Chanyeol's eyes flew open and he sat up only to deflate back into the bed whining about a headache. At the same time a feral growl ripped from someone else's throat drawing attention to themselves. Chanyeol followed the distinctive sound only to see a pair of blood red eyes staring at him intensely.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chanyeol blurted before he could stop himself.

Another growl ripped from the person's throat as they stood up, so Chanyeol did the only logical thing one could do while in such a situation....... he hissed. There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other, then there was laughter echoing through the whole room.

"Shut the hell up!" Someone shouted as they barged in the room only to pause and stare at the two who were now somehow tangled in the sheet together.

"Am I interrupting something?" The newcomer asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, the world's atmosphere." Chanyeol playfully bit.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry..." the newcomer whimpered ruby streams springing from their tear ducts.

"W-wait! It was a joke! Don't cry! Hush little baby don't you cry, we can go out and tell some lies, prank a bitch or beat 'em with a stick, at the end of the day we're all sick twisted shits!" Chanyeol unhelpfully sang in hopes of calming down the guy. Not even a second after silence filled the room.

"...... What?"

"..... Wow! Look at that wall! Such an interesting wall!" Chanyeol exclaimed staring at the wall.

"Yeah! Great Wall!" Both males agreed.

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice said entering the room only to find all of the males staring at the wall.

"It's a Great Wall." They said simultaneously.

".....Get out you two." Xuimin said nonchalantly stepping aside to let the two males out. After they leaved Xuimin shut the door and walked towards Chanyeol who was now peering at him cautiously scooted all the way back on the bed.

"Back demon back!" Chanyeol hissed making Xuimin halt in his advance and raise a delicate eyebrow as Chanyeol slid off the bed from the end and ran for it.

Before Chanyeol could get three steps away from the bed his back was hitting the mattress again. He growled in frustration at the outcome of his get away and begrudgingly gave a point to the vampires.

"I just came to inform you that you'll be staying within this room and house for the rest of your life." Xuimin oh so casually informed him.

Chanyeol broke into boisterous laughter, clearly not believing the information before turning dead serious.

"No."


	4. Escape Attempt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people love this book? Omigosh omigosh, it was just something I wanted to write for fun but it got so much attention! Well this took a damn turn and but I like it, do you?
> 
> Playlist for Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOtRn0U1aS29_MRWz819b82Fj0_uWVjvO

"Hell no." Chanyeol hissed once more at the vampire, completely dismissing the fact that he could kill him right then and there.

"It wasn't a question. I own you now." Xiumin gritted out, in utter disbelief by this human's foul mouth and rudeness.

"Heh, own me? Think you can control me? Think you can strap me down and hold me? I'm not your toy, your blood bag. I'm not gonna be your food cause if situations were opposite you wouldn't want to be mine! GO ahead! Bite me! Taste me! But you'll never ever have me!" Chanyeol shouted out at the top of his lungs, voice powerful and demanding to be heard, he didn't know it but it rang through the hallways even with the door shut, alerting many vampires that he was angry.

Chanyeol growled and glared at the vampire in front of him. If there's one thing he hates, it's when anyone think that they can tame him, he's been there once, beaten down to bow to the filthy creatures called humans. They thought he was down, but Chanyeol snapped, he flipped, he couldn't take it anymore. They think that he's a play thing. As his dearest friend Park Jimin always said, "Bite me." he hissed eyes flaming and hair slowly changing to a flaming red, the colour crawling up from his hair ends and slowly making their way to his scalp. His shiny black hair colour seemed to be retreating into his scalp as his hair became fully read, a brazen and bright colour. Anymore and the boy's hair will be literally on fire.

Xiumin sported a shocked look as he gasped, he didn't expect that the boy was more than he seemed. The boy was literally a hot head in all sense of the word. His eyes were still the same obsidian black but there was a spark rimming that beautiful black, like the edge of the blade of danger, so shiny and tempting, but sharp and dangerous. Xiumin settled his features and walked away giving Chanyeol one more fleeting look before closing the door, he needed to think, this human was different indeed.

When Chanyeol saw Xiumin leave he tried to breathe, his lungs closing up and the overbearing feeling of anger filling them, suffocating him. Like the fire that had started to flick at the ends of his hair his lungs seemed to be a lit, the fire burning whatever oxygen was in there making it hard to breathe. He needed to calm down and the only effective solution he knows of is fresh air and a run. Chanyeol looked around and noticed a window not too far way. He made his way over to the window, it was locked from the outside but he could deal with that. He melted the lock and the bars in front of is before opening it. He opened the window and jumped out, he only just realized he was on the damn fifth floor but what did it matter? He’s jumped from higher and still lived. He landed gracefully and immediately ran. His hair whipped through the wind causing a flare of embers to lick in the air behind him. Puffs of air pumped themselves out of the boy’s mouth as he ran and ran, body breaking through the stagnant air.

As Chanyeol ran, he realized that he was in the middle of nowhere but was quickly approaching a pond. Taking a deep breath he jumped into the pond causing a huge splash as he sank to the bottom before bursting up through the now settled surface, disrupting it again. His hair was now a shimmery pastel blue. The coldness of the water had immediately calmed has boiling skin and put him in a post-anger state. He looked at the moon and found further peace within himself, his hair colour changing once more to a pure white, his roots still black, it was a reminder that he is still him, his roots never changed.

With a deep sigh Chanyeol pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge with his legs swishing in the water. He thought, he just thought about anything and everything, about his past and the present and he sighed. His life took a rather drastic turn he mused to himself. Around this time he’d be sitting up in a tree hair brown with green highlights to match with nature and his favourite book held between his slender fingers as he read and his glasses sliding down ever so often and his unoccupied hand pushing them back up to sit on his nose bridge properly, basking in the moonlight, breathing in the fresh unpolluted air. He missed that, he missed doing miscellaneous things and hanging with his best friend Park Jimin. Ah Park Jimin, he was still alive and Chanyeol knew that, the bond he formed with him still alive and well, he could feel the other’s heart beat pulsing through his entire being, a calm steady beat comforting and wrapping him in a nice warmth of protection.

“Sugar, why are you here?” a very familiar voice whispered into his hair.

“Running from you, calming down, reminiscing…” Chanyeol softly whispered. He was not in the mood to fight after just calming down. He was in his most tranquil state, he was calm and calm Chanyeol listens and reasons.

He felt Xiumin take a seat beside him and side glanced too see him dipping his feet in the water and cutely swinging his legs back and forth. Chanyeol never really realized how beautiful he was, the man wore a black hoodie with a mint green pair of basketball shorts. He looked at Chanyeol and their gazes connected, a faint blush painting his cheeks. A vampire shouldn’t look so attractive!

“Listen, I’m- I’m sorry for angering you.” Xiumin started, voice soft.

 ** _Link for music listened to whilst writing:_** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ixhN9umyp4

**_Video for those  that can't use the link:_ **

“No, let me speak. Have you watched the world passing by from your window before? I have, it’s a beautiful and disgusting scene. If only I had watched it from my house window, instead I partook in it, in the damage, I wasn’t given a choice, a life nor a voice, I… was a pet, just a pet. Until I snapped, it was a threat to kill my only friend, the only one that loved me whole for me, that tried to understand me and never assumed I was a monster. They could have my freedom but never my friend, so I snapped. I lit the place, I made nature unleash its wrath on them, I killed them twenty thousand people I killed in blind rage and the scariest thing to me? I never regretted it, I basked in it, blood has soiled my hands, yet my powers only grow stronger. I can’t be caged again Xiumin, I can’t go through that again, I was paper thin, I was fragile and I was pushed to my absolute zero. Do you see the scar on my neck? A chip I dug out with my bare hands, no help, I pulled out the damn thing after slicing it with an icicle. I’m not your pet Xiumin, I’ve fought for my freedom once and I will fight again, so I beg you, don’t cage me and don’t threaten me, don’t hurt my love ones, I can’t live without them.” Chanyeol whispered softly whilst staring at the shimmering water a painful smile gracing his lips.

“Look at me Chanyeol.” Xiumin softly demanded and waited for the boy tofully turn and look at him.

Small tears rolled down Chanyeol’s face as he looked up, a smile graced his features, but not one of happiness. One that was battered, looking as if it took so many hits and was now struggling to stay up, it wavered. His eyes held so much pain and Xiumin’s long dead heart clenched, its beating increased and it thumped painfully for the boy it barely knows. Xuimin wanted to fight away all of the dangers targeting the boy, he wanted to hug him, pull him into his lap and embrace his broken figure, because even Xiumin who’s had a rough past and survived with most of himself was never as broken as this boy was. This boy came out with only fragments of who he was, everything was scattered and it hurt Xiumin, it hurt because of the time the boy was smiling so beautifully in his bedroom, he was hiding so much pain and it hurt.

“Come here… If for no other night, just tonight, cry, scream and become stronger because that’s what we as living creatures do, we grow from the pain, we learn from it, so come.” Xiumin whispered and waited for the boy to tackle him, screaming his heart out and all Xiumin did was rub his back and hummed a sweet melody his father would hum him as a child.

 

_“So we pray for better days to come, darling cry and lean on me, I’ll help you stand, cause the people were cruel to us and cut us, so now we heal with a scar left but we are beautiful the way we are, we’ve decided to live and to not be pushed down, we’re stronger and better and we can’t let them get us down, never.” Xiumin whispered into Chanyeol’s ear and listened to him cry in agony, heart wrenching screams pulling from his mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for me? Please?


	5. Morning Rubberband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry. Please leave comments and some suggestions for the future of the story.

Never has Chanyeol ever felt so much pain from waking up before. When he woke up he was face down on the floor, back arched up and legs still on the bed. One question:

"How. the. hell?" Chanyeol mumbled before bringing his feet to flop onto the floor with the rest of him. Why the hell did he end up in a damn backbend? This was honestly very disturbing not to mention slightly painful.

"Why didn't you stay that way longer? We were having fun watching you make weird poses rubber band." Xuimin teased from his position in the comfy one person chair, book in hand. Chanyeol glared at him before noticing the other people in the room.

"Omg Baekhyun! Kyung-Soo! Sehun!" Chanyeol squealed happily surprising everyone.

"How do you know our names?" Kyung-Soo asked.

"There's this big white board with them on it behind you." Chanyeol replied which made everyone turn around.

"I'm just kidding, you touched me, all of you did at some point," Chanyeol said looking thoughtful," though I'm not sure about Kyung-Soo..." Chanyeol mumbled.

"Kyung-Soo..... Soo..... Soo-nya! Omigosh is that you Soo-nya?!" Chanyeol gushed.

"Wait..... Yeol-ah!" Kyung-Soo shouted excitedly as realization dawned on him. He ran and tackled Chanyeol in a bear hug.

"I thought you died you big oaf!" Kyung-Soo cried.

"Me? I thought  _you_ died!" Chanyeol cried.

"What the? You know I'm not even human and I'm one hell of a fighter, hell would freeze over first before the likes of them killed me." Soo-nya sassed.

"Sorry~" Chanyeol huffed a bit.

"You know each other?" Xuimin asked with a delicate eyebrow raised high in the air.

"Yeah, we're brothers."

😁😁😁  
  


He paste around the room biting his thumb and looking at the documents he held delicately between her fingers. His mind raced with possibilities of where  **he** could be. He suddenly stopped and looked up, a crazed glint in his eyes as he came to a revelation, a scheme. The only weakness a broken person can have, is the ones who fixed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Please leave comments!


End file.
